


Падаван моего падавана

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Kid Fic, Out of Character, кнопка "сделать хорошо" активирована, папонтенок находит папу, стремный неканонный Татуин
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Залезть в старый список контактов на комлинке и попросить помощи у того, кто давно умер - иногда не самая плохая идея.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Падаван моего падавана

Раз, два, три, четыре, пять. Пять шагов от стены до стены, потом заглянуть в окно и повернуться. Раз, два, три, четыре, пять… Можно еще выйти наружу, прищуриться на солнце, прислушаться к шорохам степи. Никто не мелькает на горизонте, никто не урчит движками. Всё тихо.  
Люк тяжело вздохнул и вернулся обратно к двери. На месте не сиделось. Наверное, надо бы помедитировать, но с медитациями у него пока не очень получалось. Вот и сегодня знакомое до последнего выдоха «нет эмоций – есть покой» мелкими противными колебаниями словно бы тянуло Силу за хвост. Если, конечно, у Силы вообще есть хвост. Люк что-то похожее чувствовал, когда у него молочный зуб шатался: вроде бы и не больно, и всё идет как надо, но мешает до трясучки. Вот и сейчас Люк очень, очень старался отпустить эмоции в Силу, но заполучил только нервную дрожь в руках и царапины от шипов хаттова яблока: попытка отвлечься приготовлением обеда тоже не особенно помогла. Оставалось измерять шагами дом, ждать и надеяться, потому что всё необходимое Люк уже сделал.  
Вчера наставница отправилась в город – и не вернулась к оговоренному времени. Чутье шептало: жива, но в опасности и сама не выберется. Конечно, Люк знал: бежать спасать наставницу в одиночку, как мальчишке-герою из комиксов про войну, ни в коем случае нельзя. Там, где попался в ловушку аж целый джедай, падаван-недоучка ничем не поможет. Он и не собирался, честно! А вот отправить сообщения по нескольким контактам, давно выученным наизусть, обязательно надо. Без старых друзей мастера тут не справиться. Он всё написал и отослал, но прошло еще только два часа, и терминал молчал. Люк прекрасно понимал, что так быстро ему никто не ответит: мастер Кота прячется неизвестно где, но наверняка далеко, мастеру Кеноби лететь через всё Пространство хаттов, «Призрак» вообще постоянно движется, а никакое сообщение не догонит корабль в гиперпространстве. По всем прикидкам, Люку придется сидеть тихо и не высовываться еще два-три дня, а дальше… ну, дальше как получится. Не бросать же мастера в беде!  
Обед пришлось срочно спасать: тушеные хаттовы яблоки успешно превратились в жареные и останавливаться на достигнутом не собирались. Люк снял кастрюлю с плитки – и тут же резко вздрогнул, расплескав большую часть содержимого по полу. Коротко пискнул звуковой сигнал: новое сообщение.  
Ответили! Люк кинулся к терминалу и застыл в недоумении. Этот контакт принадлежал человеку, пропавшему без вести в последние дни Республики. Значит, Скайгай, друг и учитель наставницы, все-таки выжил! И ответил, будто бы ждал сигнала.  
«Шпилька, случилось что?» - горело на экране.  
Люк кивнул про себя. Знакомый шифр: если всё в порядке и можно говорить без опаски, то первая фраза будет сказана словно бы магистром Йодой, а если слова стоят в правильном порядке, то отвечать не стоит и вообще лучше собираться подальше. Наставница не любила вспоминать про Орден, но иногда всё-таки рассказывала забавные и полезные истории, вот и пригодилось, надо же. Значит, можно попросить о помощи, вдруг Скайгай живет недалеко и прилетит быстро? Люк заколотил по клавишам терминала.  
«Это не Шпилька, она мой опекун, меня зовут Люк. Мы живем вместе уже давно, а пару недель назад в городе и окрестностях стали пропадать разумные, дети и молодые девушки. Шпилька решила разобраться, вчера отправилась в город и не вернулась вовремя. Я чувствую, что с ней что-то плохое случилось, наверное, ее схватили те же, кто и остальных похищает. Пожалуйста, помогите!»  
Вот так, коротко и ясно. Наставница всегда говорила, что предчувствия – это очень важно, значит, Скайгай обязательно поймет и прилетит.  
Действительно, ответили почти сразу, и десяти минут не прошло.  
«Где ты находишься? Направление на мастера почувствуешь?»  
«На Адубе-3, координаты по местной сети 3341955-4668110, ферма у оврага. Почувствую!» - Люк победно ударил по клавишам, радостное возбуждение не желало униматься. Он вообще-то никогда раньше не пробовал, но у него обязательно получится, ведь Асока – учитель, семья, самый родной человек!  
«Принял. Буду через пять часов, не уходи с точки и не выключай терминал» - наверное, будет пеленговать. Адуба заселена слабо, и отдельный сигнал вполне можно засечь с орбиты, если оборудование хорошее.  
«Сделаю. Спасибо!» - Люк облегченно выдохнул. Теперь всё будет хорошо. Ждать осталось каких-то пять часов, а потом прилетит мастер Скайгай и спасет наставницу.

Почувствовать направление на мастера оказалось неожиданно сложно, будто ловишь тень фелинкса за хвост. Люк и сам не заметил пролетевшего времени, очнувшись только от рева двигателя – рядом с домом заходил на посадку шаттл незнакомой конструкции. Так быстро! Люк был уверен, что обещанные пять часов еще не прошли. Наверное, мастер Скайгай живет совсем недалеко.  
Когда со спущенного трапа шагнул разумный в черных доспехах, Люка будто холодом обдало: Сила незнакомца была очень и очень странной. Мастер рассказывала ему про ситхов, падших и темных джедаев, но встретить их на Адубе было неоткуда. Этот, в черных доспехах, был похож… Может быть, Люк сам навлек беду на свой дом, позвав на помощь непроверенного человека? Или кто-то их подслушал?  
\- Здравствуйте. Вы Скайгай? – спросил Люк, изо всех сил стараясь успокоиться. Даже если их прилетели убивать или брать в плен, шанс вывернуться обязательно будет, он же самый наглый и шустрый мальчишка на всей Адубе…  
\- Я много лет не слышал этого прозвища, - голос у черного оказался размеренно-механический. – Да, так меня называла ученица. Ты – падаван Асоки?  
Люк замялся. Он никогда не называл себя так, разве что в мыслях.  
\- Мы живем вместе, мы семья, - это определение показалось наиболее безопасным. И ведь чистая правда!  
Черный человек невесело усмехнулся под шлемом, и Люка немного отпустило. Раз этот тип может чувствовать, как все разумные – грустить, радоваться и вспоминать – может, он не такой уж и страшный?  
\- Асока Тано официально покинула Орден Джедаев и не является его действительным членом, - теперь голос черного звучал устало-занудно, как у какого-нибудь юриста в голопередаче. – В розыскных списках она не значится и аресту не подлежит. Или Шпилька уже после ухода чего-то натворила?  
Люк поежился. Может, все еще обойдется?  
\- Ничего такого мы не творили! – получилось не очень искренне. В голову против воли так и лез переделанный на прошлой неделе общественный голопроигрыватель. То есть переделывал-то его Люк, но мастер стояла на страже и еще про диверсии на заводах у сепов рассказывала. Тогда же всем понравилось и вообще хорошо получилось!  
\- Это не считается, - похоже, черный… мастер Скайгай умел считывать поверхностные образы не хуже наставницы. От него даже легким одобрением повеяло. Видимо, не увидел ничего предосудительного в настройке непрерывного показа всех серий мультика про Войны Клонов на главной улице Адуба-Сити. И чтоб никакой рекламы!  
\- А вы из Империи? – осмелев, спросил Люк. Ну да, вон у шаттла герб на борту, да и сам аппарат новенький, так и сверкает на солнышке. Вот бы посмотреть, как там всё внутри устроено!  
Мастер Скайгай кивнул, чему-то заметно развеселившись.  
\- Направление на Шпильку удержишь?  
\- Вроде бы туда, - неуверенно указал Люк. – Очень слабо чувствуется. А у вас уже есть план?  
\- Конечно. Ты работаешь радаром, а я – главным калибром.  
Люк не удержался и хихикнул от облегчения: такой знакомый и любимый прием наставницы, неоднократно упоминаемый в рассказах о войне. Ввязаться – а там Сила подскажет… Каждый раз мастер говорила, что так делать вообще нельзя и неправильно, но у них со Скайгаем почему-то выходило неплохо. Значит, и теперь обязательно получится!  
Всю дорогу Люк провел крепко зажмурившись: так было немного легче сосредоточиться на ускользающем ощущении мастера. Что уж там, радар из него получился не особенно надежный. Они то и дело теряли след, кружили по Адуба-Сити, пока мастер Скайгай не сообразил облететь скопление живых, создающих помехи, по большой дуге. Оказалось, наставницу увезли из города. Еще через час Люк завозился в кресле, пытаясь проанализировать изменения.  
\- Впереди опасно, - неуверенно сказал он. – Но, кажется, мастер там.  
Темная и холодная Сила замерла за его спиной, обманчиво спокойная и неподвижная. Закованная в доспехи фигура мастера Скайгая чуть подалась вперед, к панели управления.  
\- Противник в распадке на два часа, - механический голос звучал особенно зловеще. – Заход на штурмовку и высаживаете десант в третьем квадрате.  
\- Так точно, милорд! – пилот кивнул и резко двинул рычагами, выводя шаттл из-под удара: по ним уже открыли огонь.  
Люк замер, вцепившись в подлокотники кресла. Теперь, когда не надо было бултыхаться в Силе, он едва удерживался от тысячи вопросов. Что за шаттл такой, что им тайные базы штурмовать можно? Почему мастера Скайгая зовут милордом? Откуда десант, если Люк видел только одного человека? Хотя, если заходить в шаттл, уже зажмурившись и сосредоточившись на ощущении Силы, десант можно и проворонить. Но ведь там могут быть и эти… превосходящие силы противника! Неужели мастер Скайгай не понимает, что так и вляпаться можно?  
\- Странно, я не ощущаю Шпильку даже сейчас. Она там?  
\- Кажется, да. Но… - Люк замялся. – Я и тогда ее плохо почувствовать смог, и сейчас сильно лучше не стало. Может, это ловушка?  
\- Гарантирую, ловушка, - мастер Скайгай весело скалился под шлемом, а Люка обдавало холодными волнами чужой ярости. Жутковатое ощущение, если честно. – И мы в нее сейчас попадемся. Держись за спиной и поправляй, если не туда сверну.  
\- Так точно, милорд! – восхищенно выдохнул Люк. Он-то думал, его оставят на шаттле и не дадут толком поучаствовать в спасении наставницы. А мастер Скайгай не просто разрешил – сам приказал идти следом! Вот это будет приключение!

Сначала все было прямо как в боевике: ярко, трясуче и сумбурно. Вокруг шаттла мелькали лучи бластерных выстрелов, вспыхивало защитное поле, пол под ногами трясся. А потом шаттл сел, и Люка быстро взяли в коробочку четверо штурмовиков, охраняя «радар» от случайных поломок. Снаружи оказалось пыльно, воняло гарью и пластиком. Дыма было так много, что Люк даже не сразу заметил черную фигуру в доспехах, идущую к входу на базу. Откуда-то сбоку выстрелила уцелевшая турель – и впереди, отбивая заряд, зажегся ярко-красный клинок.  
Люк нервно дернулся: он, конечно, знал про синтетические кристаллы, но уж слишком мастер Скайгай был сейчас похож на ситха из страшных легенд. Может быть, и не только похож? Темная Сила, черные доспехи, красный меч… Люк мотнул головой, отгоняя посторонние мысли. Ему нужно не ушами хлопать, а направление указывать. Но Сила при первой же попытке прикоснуться отозвалась такой болью, что Люк чуть не взвыл. Ну да, конечно. Какие еще эмоции можно словить посреди боя?  
Это было очень тяжело. Казалось, сами стены пропитались чужой агонией и смертью, страхом и отчаянием, будто эту базу непрерывно атаковали тысячу лет подряд. Люк уже ничего не чувствовал и только пытался не отстать от высокой фигуры в черном, маячащей впереди. Кажется, через трупы, навалившиеся друг на друга, его переносили штурмовики, кажется, он уже пару раз пытался отключиться, а потом водоворот боли и смерти словно отсекла упавшая на плечи Тьма. Люк облегченно всхлипнул и вцепился в обожженный выстрелами плащ: без опоры стоялось тяжело, а хвататься за руку казалось как-то невежливо. Неужели всё кончилось?  
Немного отдышавшись, Люк понял: свои способности как радара он явно переоценил. Впереди, прижавшись к стене и выставив перед собой трофейный бластер, стояла наставница. Люка кольнуло недоброе предчувствие: она будто бы не узнала своего мастера. Или… это вовсе не ее мастер?  
\- Ну здравствуй, Шпилька, - произнес мастер Скайгай.  
\- Так меня мог называть только один человек, и это не ты, Вейдер!  
Люк охнул. Про Лорда ситхов Дарта Вейдера он слышал всякие байки, от вполне правдоподобных до откровенной ерунды. Вот только ни разу мастер не сказала, как именно выглядит страшный враг всех джедаев. К слову не пришлось, что ли? Как по-дурацки получилось-то…  
\- Не вижу противоречия, - механический голос был всё так же бесстрастен. – Успокойся, Шпилька. Хотел бы убить – убил.  
\- Но… как?! Энакин! Это действительно ты? Что с тобой случилось? – мастер выглядела совершенно ошеломленной. Ее эмоции пробивались даже через тьму мастера Скайгая, тьфу ты, Дарта Вейдера. Или все-таки Энакина? Да как его, хатт побери, вообще зовут?  
\- Дарт Вейдер. Теперь меня называют так.  
Люк потупился. Неужели он опять так громко думает?  
\- Но ты… это все-таки ты?  
\- Нет, призрак коррибанского Лорда, - уже раздраженно отозвался Дарт Вейдер. – Я настолько неузнаваем?  
\- На мне блокираторы, Силу вообще не чувствую, - мастер раздраженно дернула рукой в тяжелом, на пол-локтя браслете. – Но, подозреваю, ты действительно изменился.  
\- Из всех работорговцев галактики ты выбрала самых технически оснащенных. Будет интересно узнать, откуда у них такая редкость.  
\- Не поняла. Вейдер! Ты что ли, за мной сюда пришел? – мастер озадаченно нахмурилась. – Ой… Люк.  
\- Ага, привет! А мы тебя спасали, вот! То есть я всем написал, когда ты пропала, а первым ответил мастер Скайгай, ой, то есть Лорд Вейдер, - Люк выдохнул. Вроде бы сейчас никто никого убивать не будет. – И мы полетели тебя спасать, а я работал радаром, и мы тебя нашли!  
\- Никогда бы не подумала…  
\- Да, забавно получилось, - Дарт Вейдер пристально осмотрел Люка, придерживая за плечо. – Твой падаван, Асока?  
Мастер напряглась сильнее, пытаясь незаметно оглядеться.  
\- Да не трону я его, - в механическом голосе отчетливо прозвучало недовольство. – Ты первая нашла. Падаван моего падавана – не мой падаван…  
Люк вовсе не хотел вмешиваться в разговор взрослых! Оно само подумалось, он совершенно точно не говорил этого вслух, это вообще было нечаянно!  
«… а мой аппрентис?»  
Повисшая пауза вышла очень выразительной.  
\- Ну нахал, - вышло почти восхищенно.  
\- В тебя пошел, - буркнула себе под нос мастер.  
Дарт Вейдер чуть повернулся, оглядев Люка.  
\- Поясни, Асока.  
Мастер заметно напряглась.  
\- Ты действительно раньше отзывался на Энакина Скайуокера?  
Ну да, прямую ложь в ответ на правильно поставленный вопрос почует любой одаренный, даже самый слабенький. Люк затаил дыхание. Ему-то мастер уже давно рассказала, при чем тут Энакин Скайуокер. Но это же, если что, получается… ой, мамочки!  
\- Шпилька, а как ты хочешь понять, не соврал ли я, если ты в блокираторе? – спросил Дарт Вейдер. – Да, меня действительно раньше звали Энакином Скайуокером, а ты – еще и Скайгаем.  
\- Правда! – шепотом взвыл Люк.  
\- Ну ой, блокиратор я не учла. В общем, тут такое дело, Скайгай… мда, как бы сформулировать… - наставница замялась, подбирая слова. – Люк твой сын.  
Люк замер. Дарт Вейдер – он ведь самый что ни на есть ситховый ситх, это вся галактика знает. А джедаи с ситхами всегда воевали насмерть. Вон, даже когда ситхов оставалось только двое и стоило бы заниматься размножением, а не всякой ерундой, Дарт Сидиус захватил власть в Республике, переделал ее в Империю и уничтожил Орден. Может быть, Дарту Вейдеру такой сын и вовсе не нужен? Ведь Люк-то учится на джедая…  
\- Чего? – совершенно неторжественно сказал Вейдер. – Какой еще сын?  
\- Люк Скайуокер, сын Энакина Скайуокера, - захихикала наставница. – Меня лет десять назад занесло на Татуин, искала… неважно что. Проезжала мимо одной фермы – а там кто-то одаренный полыхает на полнеба. Ну заехала, попросилась переночевать, благо дело было к вечеру. Знаешь, учитывая то, что там по ночам шастает, меня прямо-таки Сила под локоть подпихнула.  
\- И что же? – кажется, вопросы Дарт Вейдер задавал машинально.  
\- Призраки Силы! – торжествующе сверкнула глазами мастер. – Только дефектные какие-то, неразумные и бродят только по ночам. Но ощущения от них – в точности как ты описывал. Кстати, а ты почему не знаешь, что за дрянь по твоей родной планете шарится?  
\- Потому что в Мос-Эспе их не водилось, - ответил Дарт Вейдер. Люк тихонько кивнул мастеру: не врет. – А в пустыне я бывал пару раз, и то на гонках. Ни хатта себе, призраки…  
\- Вот-вот! Дома от них местные как-то защищают, но все равно, когда стоит за окошком такая дрянь, хочется срочно удрать куда подальше. Мне пары ночей хватило, чтобы впечатлиться. А Люк там почти с рождения рос, призраков и видел, и чувствовал, - мастер помрачнела. – В общем, останься он на ферме, вряд ли прожил бы долго. Контакт с мертвыми на пользу не идет: помнишь, как тебя после Коррибана плющило? Да и жизненную силу они наверняка высасывают.  
Люк кивнул. В учебниках пишут, что маленькие дети не запоминают происходящее с ними, но он помнил. Не картинки, смутные образы: холод, страх, невозможность скрыться, собственные отчаянные вопли – и что-то, накрывшее будто бы теплым одеялом, под которым никто не достанет. Это на крик пришла мастер и окутала его своей Силой. А потом увезла с собой, туда, где безопасно и можно спать по ночам.  
\- Ну, понятно, я заинтересовалась, откуда взялся такой яркий одаренный, - продолжила мастер. – Сам знаешь, это огромная редкость, даже с учетом того, что Сила наверняка проснулась в Люке из-за контакта с призраками. А те фермеры мне и рассказали, что Люк – твой сын. Они тебе тоже родня, кстати.  
\- Сводная, Оуэн мне сводный брат… - Дарт Вейдер повернулся к Люку, присел на колено. – И это мой сын. Люк Скайуокер.  
\- А вы – мой отец, – тихонько сказал Люк. Сила внутри тихо и радостно пела: это правда, всё хорошо, теперь всё будет хорошо и правильно… Странно, разве они, маленький джедай и большой ситх, не должны враждовать, как в исторических рассказах? Похоже, Сила считала, что нет. Ну и ладно. В конце концов, мастер всегда говорила, что разумных надо оценивать самому, а не по чужим словам. Вот он и оценит. Вдруг на самом деле Дарт Вейдер окажется совсем не таким плохим, как думают джедаи?  
\- Мда… И он – твой падаван.  
\- Что-то вроде, - пожала плечами мастер. – Но я больше упирала на практические навыки, чем на философию Ордена.  
\- И хорошо, - кивнул Дарт Вейдер. – Философия Ордена – это очень вредно для Скайуокеров.  
\- Ну да, они от нее на Темную Сторону падают гроздьями… вон, ты ж теперь ситх.  
\- Ситх. Это долгая история, Шпилька. На корабле расскажу. Идем.  
Люк аж подпрыгнул. Он-то мечтал чуть-чуть полазить по шаттлу, но, кажется, тут вырисовывается гораздо более интересное приключение. Ситх? Ну и пусть ситх, мы еще посмотрим, кто тут кого на какую Сторону Силы перетянет! Главное, выяснить, как это вообще делается…  
\- Так точно, милорд! – Люк вытянулся, уставившись в окуляры маски. – Э-э-э, то есть папа?  
\- Обращение по уставу обязательно только для служащих на флоте, так что можно и папа, - кажется, под маской Дарт Вейдер улыбнулся.  
\- Так точно, папа!  
Люк решительно сцапал за руку мастера, второй ухватил металлическую перчатку Дарта Вейдера и потянул обоих к выходу. Вопрос о том, чем падаван отличается от аппрентиса и получится ли стать и тем, и этим одновременно, можно было и отложить. Да, на корабле спросит у папы, он явно знает. Вот быть одновременно и ситхом, и офицером флота – это точно можно, а если джедаем… ох, сколько всего предстоит выяснить!  
\- Что, Люк, галактике уже пора бояться? – улыбнулась мастер.  
\- Ага!


End file.
